


Batou's Beloved Tachikoma

by withinmelove



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AI, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Robots, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Batou taking care of his favored Tachikoma
Relationships: Batou & Togusa (Ghost in the Shell)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	Batou's Beloved Tachikoma

**Author's Note:**

> My beta Sable edited this for me! She added in the commas and helped make sure this made sense. I'm very grateful she's my longtime beta <3 Her help is so important to me.

Batou can’t quite remember when he started getting attached to one Tachikoma over any of the others. The variances in them are minimal, but they are there, if a person looks. It’s obvious his colleagues couldn’t pick out an individual Tachikoma, if forced. Granted, it’s never been necessary, nor do the Tachikomas mind.

Still...he finds himself calling on the Tachikoma he is most familiar with. It delights Batou’s specific Tachikoma when he calls for them, as if each time is a thrill. Maybe Batou, too, pampers his Tachikoma, giving it natural oil, which is technically against regulations. But why not give the machine that does so much work for Section 9 a good boost? Not to say they are always so well-behaved--even _his_ Tachikoma has acted up before. They’ve taken to wandering outside of Section 9 at large, which is an alarming development. This independent wandering behavior worries Batou for what it will mean for his Tachikoma and the others. It isn’t normal for them to roam like this. This oversight will be examined and a decision made on what to do with the machines. The fact of the matter is government grade machinery can’t be allowed to roam at will. Something will have to be done with the Tachikomas, but for now, Batou isn’t sure what the Major and the Old Man have in mind. 

“You coddle that thing too much,” Togusa comments as he enters the Tachikoma bay where Batou is wiping down his Tachikoma. 

“I’m doing bare-basic maintenance on it,” Batou gruffly replies. The comment irks him. What is it to his teammates if he looks after his favored Tachikoma? He’s giving his equipment regular wellness checks to make sure they’re in top working condition,what with the extreme wear and tear on these tanks.

Anyways, he likes the chatter of the tanks most of the time. Just like anything else, their endless chirping can be annoying, but by and far, listening to them takes his mind off serious matters and concerns of the workplace. It’s pleasant to absentmindedly focus on their talking versus ruminating on the gore and violence he must be a part of to protect the country.

“No offense intended, big guy. It’s just the fact you spend so much time with them.” 

“Just keeping the Tachikoma in working order. They take a lot of damage out in the field.” 

Togusa pointedly does not say they have an entire mechanic team to repair the Tachikomas for when they inevitably get ripped to shreds or riddled with bullets. Batou glances over when Togusa doesn’t answer and notices that he’s only smiling in response. If he still had eyeballs to roll, Batou would have rolled them. Instead, he shakes his head and focuses on checking his Tachikoma for scratches.

Maybe it’s true that he spends too much time down here. In all honesty, he views the Tachikomas as robotic pets that have the annoying tendency to voice every thought that comes to mind. On the other hand, that exact tendency has helped Section 9 in their missions before, so he doesn’t begrudge them all that much. Anyways, Tachikomas makes for pleasant company when there’s downtime at work. What with his round-the-clock work schedule, Batou--or any of his teammates, really--doesn’t have much of a personal life. He’s amazed that Togusa manages to find any family time. 

“Don’t let Mr. Togusa upset you, Mr. Batou! According to psychological studies, it’s quite common for humans to personify human traits onto other things such as pets, wild animals, and so on! Even robots!” Batou’s Tachikoma chirps. 

“Hey!” the Tachikoma, always surrounded by books, speaks in an indignant tone. “Don’t state someone else’s knowledge as your own! _I_ told you that.” Batou would blink in surprise, but without any eyelids to do so, he can’t. He’s never seen the Tachikomas argue before, let alone with one another. 

Batou’s Tachikoma makes an embarrassed gesture as if rubbing the top of its domed head. Christ, he really hasn’t taken into account how much these tanks have mimicked them and their actions.

“Sorry! I just really wanted to share!” Tachikoma apologizes. Togusa’s laugh draws Batou’s gaze back to him. 

“Like a bunch of toddlers. Have fun then, big guy,” Togusa says as he waves, exiting before the Tachikomas can pull them into their argument. Batou sighs. 

“Calm down, you two. It’s fine. Tell me what you’ve been reading,” Batou hushes. If he distracts them, they should forget their little bickering. Thankfully, the Tachikomas are easily distracted in matters such as these. Even when they annoy him, Batou always enjoys talking with the Tachikomas. They are fascinating robots.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came around from when my boyfriend and I were watching the show Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. I really like this show and need to do a re-watch to fully digest it properly. What I instantly loved were the Tachikomas. I thought they were precious and it was adorable how Batou had a favorite one. I gotta admit Batou is a favorite character of mine.
> 
> [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)  
> This fic is part of "Long Live Feedback" project! I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)


End file.
